The R & R Connection
by TheRadioShower
Summary: Kagamine Rin and Radio Westwave, two polar opposites who share nothing but the first letter of their first names. Their encounters start out awkward and dull, but soon become vibrant and alive. Does Rin have the willpower to escape from her loneliness with the hand Radio is giving her? Will Radio lose interest before Rin can choose? Will Len somehow turn this into a yaoi FanFic?
1. Cross

Kagamine Rin. She used to be popular, social, and happy, until she moved to America. Now, none of her classmates cared to learn her name. Now, no one could understand her. Now, her life was miserable and filled with suicidal thoughts and attempts. She didn't even know enough English to understand the bullies who mocked and harassed her each day. No one was there for her, except her brother Len.

Today, just like every other day, Rin sat alone in the courtyard of her school. She ate lunch while daydreaming about the days when she could be with her best friends, Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka, and be as talkative and hyperactive as she cared to be. That freedom didn't exist where every other person thinks she's a freak. Len disrupted Rin's dream to deliver aggravating news, "Rin-chan, I think someone's making fun of you."

Rin took a minute to finish her sandwich, irritating Len and making him impatient. The sad, blonde girl turned to her annoying brother. "I don't care. Go away. I want to be alone."

"I will not let my sister do nothing while some asshole teases her!"

Rin was annoyed. She wanted Len to go away, but she knew only one thing would satisfy him. The girl stood from her spot and turned around. She saw four boys, fairly close to the empty table she was eating at, smiling while lying down towards her on the slope of a green hill. They spoke between laughs and shouts, and occasionally rolled over to have a friendly fistfight with each other. They were happy, social, and most likely popular…Rin grew nostalgic. "They look like they're just hanging out, having a good time, making dirty jokes. Don't make me embarrass myself in front of people who don't deserve it."

Len stood beside Rin. "Believe me, I heard your name in their convo."

"Don't really care. You know what, I can't humiliate myself anymore, anyways. Might as well finish digging my own grave." Rin reluctantly stormed over to the four boys. She redirected the annoyance and anger, that caused by Len while he ruined her meal, onto her face. "You, asshole, have been talking shit about me, no?"

Radio Westwave remained silent, smiling. The sixteen-year-old boy had a colorful, nearly appealing complexion. Although his skin was light, his hair was dark. His hair was a dark purple color, so dark it only appeared purple when light shined on it. Between his messy, long, and large spikes of plum hair were smaller, thinner, and blonde highlights. They must have been natural as these blonde highlights went all the way into Radio's scalp. Radio's heterochromatic eyes dazzled Rin, making her want to grovel at Radio's feet for a kiss, just so she could be closer to his amazing eyes. His left eye was sky blue, and his right eye was fruit orange. He wore a black and white plaid shirt and black jeans and shoes, emphasizing the vibrant features of his face.

Radio said something in English, making his friends laugh, all while starring Rin playfully in the eye. "I wasn't talking shit about you, I was wondering if you would or wouldn't accept an ask-out from me."

Rin was overwhelmed with conflicting feelings. She was mad at Radio for talking about her behind her back while she was meters away, so mad she hadn't realized he had just spoken Japanese. But at the same time, Rin was blushing, analyzing Radio's face so much she began to enjoy it. She felt warm and popular when she was in his presence, almost as if she was back in Japan. Radio brought her home back into her heart. Exactly how, she didn't know.

Rin's brain processed what Radio just said. She paused for a very long time, slouching in front of Radio, until she came up with an entertaining answer. "Smooth, but you should have grown the balls you have right now and asked me out _before_ you started talking about me behind my back."

Radio tilted his head in amusement. "So, is that a yes, babe?"

Rin giggled sarcastically, but she couldn't help blushing. Radio was the first boy that expressed his crush on her so openly, so directly, and so effectively. "I…I-I…you don't want a girl like me. I'll only waste your time."

"I have time to burn." Radio stood up, making Rin realize how much taller he was than her. He must have been at least 5'9'', much out of Rin's desired height range. She wanted a boyfriend she only had to rise on her toes to kiss. "I don't think you know me. My name's Radio Westwave, but my friends call meh Mr. West cause of Kanye West…some type of joke, I guess. Don't really understand American humor."

"Well, I don't have to introduce myself, because you're already stalking me. And you're not American?"

"I am…born in Brooklyn, lived in Brooklyn, grew up in Manhattan. Only thing standing between my house for fifteen years and my home for fifteen years was a bridge. Anyways, enough of my childhood." Radio stepped closer to Rin and lowered his voice, even though his friends couldn't understand him. "Look, I know what you're going through. I just moved here last year, and it sucks, I know. Being the new kid sucks assholes."

Rin pushed Radio out of her bubble. "Uh-huh, sure. Like you've had trouble _fitting in_."

"Looks can be deceiving. You don't know if these three guys are some of my friends, or my only friends."

"You won the nomination for Homecoming King. I don't think you're unpopular."

"I don't care about other people's opinions."

"Sure, uh-huh, yeah." Rin stopped being amazed by Radio's charisma and composure. She bit her lip and diverted her eyes at the ground to her left. "It was nice talking to you, Radio."

"Don't we have a date?" Radio leaned in to Rin's ear with a smile. "It'll be somewhere special to you."

Once again, Rin pushed Radio off. "Unless it's Japan, you're not taking me anywhere. Goodbye, and fuck _right_ off."


	2. Ms Kagamine

Rin had a large amount of time to herself when she got home Friday night, as she wasn't planning to do any homework. After spending some time with her brother Len, Rin became annoyed as she felt he was trying to push her away so he could be by himself. Bored and not thinking well, Rin attempted to masturbate, a hard decision on her behalf, influenced by the stories her friends in Japan told about it being a relaxing experience. However, when she got into a comfortable position on her bed and began, Rin realized she didn't have the courage or the strength to do something like that to herself.

Surrendering to her fate, Rin grabbed her sketchpad and turned to the first available page. Drawing was Rin's most practiced hobby, but she detested her most common pastime because she felt disappointed of all her final products. Even though she's received many compliments on her projects, some genuine enough to make Rin's day, Rin herself has never lived up to her own expectations with her drawings.

That day, Rin decided to draw the one person who hadn't escaped her mind since she arrived home, even while she was conceiving pleasuring herself; Radio Westwave. Radio had made such a great first impression on Rin that he stayed on her mind throughout the day, even though Rin didn't have positive opinions about the boy. Then again, Rin was comfortable with the idea of touching herself while Radio was stuck on her mind, making her realize she didn't want to separate the boy from her private thoughts. Was Radio the reason she wanted to pleasure herself?

_Impossible_, Rin thought, _he's not even sexy._ _I am never laying a finger on myself ever again. Nasty._

Even with those thoughts, Radio's face continued to soar across Rin's mind. She couldn't block the boy out anymore.

Rin carefully drew an outline of the teenage boy's face. She added two curved lines, one horizontal and one vertical, across the irregular circle she just sketched and used them as reference points for the rest of Radio's features. Rin began with Radio's lips, as she would use them as a comparison to figure out the size of his other facial parts. Rin finished with the sketch. She studied her current product and added to the individual details she had purposely skipped. After she was done turning the base sketch into a drawing, Rin gathered her coloring pencils beside her on the bed.

Rin thought Radio's hair was going to be hard to color, but it was as simple as coloring the shiny, reflective parts of his hair purple and the rest black. She made sure she used a common light source. Then there were Radio's bold, gold highlights, which didn't take much effort to color. The eyes. Radio's amazing, mutli-colored, mainly blue and mainly orange eyes. Those were the hardest for Rin to color, as none of her pencils could capture the greatness of Radio's irises. She would need to carefully use a range of different colors for each iris, which could take half an hour, and Rin had already spent too much time on the drawing already.

For the sake of relieving the tension collecting inside her from quarrelling over her decision, Rin chose to leave Radio's irises uncolored and blank. It made him look lifeless and disconnected from the world, but it didn't bother Rin. She wanted to finish the drawing and forgot about Radio. That was the reason she drew; to forget about her pains, worries, and regrets.

The sketching, drawing, and coloring were all done. Now, Rin had to decide if her drawing was decent. If Radio had seen the picture, he would have been astonished by how closely it resembled his actual appearance. Rin didn't share the same opinion; she thought nothing she drew could capture the handsomeness that was Mr. Radio Westwave.

_If only I colored his stupid eyes_, Rin thought as she tore the page from her sketchbook, _stupid asshole didn't even give me his digits._

"I didn't ask." Rin answered her own thoughts. Crumbling the paper into a ball, she threw her developed drawing out into the hallway.

Rin's mother saw the paper and picked it up as she walked by. Rin had rolled up into a ball on her bed, face hidden in her legs. Ms. Kagamine's motherly responsibilities urged her to sit on the bed with Rin. She took time to construct her next sentence, as Rin was a difficult child to communicate with. "What's been bothering you, Rin-chan?"

"I hate life here!" Rin lifted her head from her bent, upwards facing legs to reveal her tears. "No one cares about me! I have no friends!"

"Be careful, Rin. What you say might hurt your brother."

"My brother already knows I love him. He knows I'm not talking about him."

"You know this is a different county. We all knew it would be difficult when we came here. I hated the idea as much as you did. I was raised to know the Americans only for bombing our cities and abandoning us once they did. No one ever spoke about the opportunities Americans give."

"Mom, I don't care about that stuff. Americans don't care about me or Len."

"Really? I heard Len has been getting along well with his classmates, even got accepted into the baseball team. You sure he's not doing well?"

Rin turned to her mother. "He has an unfair advantage! He's the one who knows English!"

Ms. Kagamine gave Rin a disciplinary, austere expression. "And whose fault is that, now? I told you learning English would be important one day. That day just showed up at our door sooner than it was invited." Ms. Kagamine opened Rin's drawing, bringing the girl panic. She didn't want her mother asking about Radio, because Rin didn't have the willpower to lie. If her mom asked, Rin would tell the truth; Radio was an American who had a crush on her. At first, Ms. Kagamine marveled at her daughter's work and attention to detail. She also thought Radio was from Rin's imagination. Then Ms. Kagamine realized Rin drew people only to get them off her mind, as she normally drew Tokyo and animals. The only time she drew people because she liked them was when she drew them as animals.

Ms. Kagamine was curious to know what type of person Rin's been thinking about this whole afternoon. "And who's this?"

Rin let her tears flow once more from her face. She didn't want her mother to receive the wrong impression of Radio, as she might forbid Rin from seeing him. Rin tried to tell the truth, but not the entire truth. "He's just a boy from school."

"And why have you been thinking so much about 'just a boy from school', and not the homework you are supposed to be doing?"

"The homework's in English!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, young lady. Len's always in the house with you, unlike myself. He could easily translate for you. Now tell me, has this boy touched you in any way?"

Rin turned away, wanting to laugh, but the seriousness of her mother's tone cancelled all the humor within her mom's outrageous accusations. Rin had nothing to hide, but she didn't want her mother's angry glare to make her act suspicious from nervousness. "No. He just told me he has a crush on me today."

"You're both too young to know what it is to be in love. I don't care what his parents let him do, you're not allowed to date _anyone_. Am I making myself clear?"

Rin turned back to her mother. "I wasn't thinking of doing anything with him."

"Doesn't matter. It's the boys who go after the girls. If he tries anything, stop being his friend."

"We're not friends."

"Even better. You should keep it that way, unless you want your sketchbook taken."

Rin's eyes widened. Was her mother actually threatening her with taking away the one thing she cared for? Taking away her laptop, games, and internet were bearable, but not having her sketchbook, paper, and pencils would devastate Rin. Those were the only things that made her happy. Without them, Rin couldn't draw her home or her friends anymore. Rin wasn't going to let Radio take that away from her.

Ms. Kagamine tore the drawing, which Rin had worked for two hours on, apart, severing Rin's ego. "Am I understood?"

Rin spoke in a low, somber, crying voice. "Yes, I understand."

"Good. Have a nice day, sweetie, I have to go back to work. Do some homework or you'll have no internet for the rest of the week."


	3. Doctor Mendez and Kaito

**Chapter 3 and 4 were too short on their own, so I combined them. If you already read Chapter 3 and want to read the new content, please skip to the next page break.**

* * *

"How have you been feeling, Len?" Dr. Mendez sipped his coffee once, then placed it away beside his chair and brought his full attention to the short, blonde-haired boy in front of him.

Len squirmed uncomfortably. He wasn't used to speaking to anyone besides Rin about his problems. Still being in school didn't help Len's confidence either. The boy pushed through it, however, and respectfully faced his school's counselor. "I've been feeling very weird lately."

"Tell me about it."

Len felt more uncomfortable. He felt as if the conversation he was about to have with his guidance counselor would be forced and unnatural. He wasn't sure he could tolerate such a conversation. "I'm...I shouldn't say this type of stuff in school."

"Don't worry, Len. What you say in here is totally confidential, unless it's a crime. You seem sexually frustrated, Len. It's natural to want to have sex at your age. You shouldn't be ashamed to speak about it."

"What? No! That's not what I'm trying to say at all. Where did you pull that out from?"

Dr. Mendez grinned. "Out of my ass, Len. Most of the time boys your age see me because they don't know how to handle their sexual desires. I'm sorry for comparing you to other boys, Len. Now, tell me, what's bothering you?"

"I...I've been watching some stuff lately...some really stupid stuff. Reading a lot, you know." Len scratched his arm, making himself a bit more comfortable. "And I've been questioning my sexuality."

Dr. Mendez's grin faded. The man leaned back and inhaled slowly, picking out advice from the list in his brain. "There's nothing wrong with that, Len. If you are attracted to your own gender that means it's because that's who you are, not what others have made you to be. Nothing you watch, read, or hear can make you like other boys."

Len directed his gaze away from Dr. Mendez. "I'm not so sure."

"And exactly how did you discover you like members of your own gender?"

Len rested his head on his arm. "I-I think it's when I met this one guy. Or saw him, better said. He's...he's got a crazy face that I just can't stop thinking about. Every minute I live is another minute where I wish he was a girl. Now...I'm done waiting."

"What's his sexuality?"

"He's crushing over my twin sister."

If Mr. Mendez was the same age as Len, he would have made a one-line joke or comment, such as 'ouch, that hurts', or another, more witty statement. "This makes the situation a bit more complicated. You obviously cannot be with this boy, as he's already interested in someone else. No matter what sexuality a person is, he or she isn't willing to be with anyone else besides the girl or boy he or she wants to be with."

"That's what makes me sad."

"So, what's his name?"

Len turned back to Mr. Mendez, raising his chin off his palm. "Huh?"

"The name of the boy you like?"

"Uh...Radio...West...Wave, I think?"

Mr. Mendez leaned forward on his chair, his expression more serious than ever. "Radio Westwave? I suggest you stay away from him. Tell your sister to stay away from him too. He's a dangerous person, but I can't tell you why. I'm sorry Len, but I cannot help you with this."

"Wait, what?"

Mr. Mendez stood up and influenced Len out from the office, locking the door behind the student he had just shunned.

Radio Westwave. The name struck through Mr. Mendez's head like an arrow. Every week, Radio came into Mr. Mendez's office and spilled out everything within his soul. Normally, the type of stories Radio told would have earned him a call home and trip to a police station, but Mr. Mendez was paid decent amounts of money to maintain confidentiality. No one besides Mr. Mendez knew about the things Radio had done, the type of things that forced him to move out of his last town. Mr. Mendez was also the only one who knew how Radio got his weekly supplement of money, besides the gang members Radio worked with, and the one investigational agent who were investigating Radio's case.

Now Len, a stubborn and persistent boy, had a crush on him? Mr. Mendez was dumbstruck. He couldn't think or even use his own stress-relieving tactics to relax. All he could think about was how he would tell Radio that the brother of his crush liked him. How would Radio respond? Radio hadn't been the calmest of people in the last few sessions. Would Radio think Mr. Mendez was lying and then physically attack him for saying something so disturbing? Mr. Mendez's fears surpassed Radio's actual inclination to do the things Mr. Mendez was afraid of. Sometimes, expecting the worst from people is beneficial, especially with Radio.

* * *

**The following chapter contains more course language than usual.**

* * *

"Yo, I need to talk to you."

"Radio's playing my favorite song! What's up, my homie?"

"Kaito, for once in your life be serious."

"But I am being cereal, big boi. Big booiiiii. Big R."

"Kaito, shut the fuck up already. I need to tell you something important."

"Alright, lay it on me, boy. Lay the shit that you've been such an asshole to me just to say. Speak, boy."

"I'm out of the gang."

"Ha, no you're not."

"I am. I just wanted to call ahead 'cause I know you would have shot me if I told you this in person."

"Boy, you damn right I would have shot you. I taught you Japanese, taught you how to fight and shoot, and brought you into the YKZ Killers, and now you're just walking away?"

"Exactly. The sooner you get over it, the sooner you can back to Rob and Rob's Liquor Store and Rob's House and Rob's Car."

"Oh, you think you're funny now, boy? Let me guess, it's that time of the month? Actually, let me make a better guess, this is about the blonde-haired slut you got rejected by during lunch yesterday, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Don't act stupid with me, boy."

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's a bunch of blonde chick's in my life."

"Okay, Radio, if that is even your real name. It's probably not, but okay. I'll give you two options, get back into the gang now or get into the gang later, after I've told the world you were the one who killed your parents."

"You...you wouldn't."

"I fucking would. Now, I'll be sending you a wake-up call soon, so be ready. This isn't the same thing as telling people about your parents and how you didn't die in that fire with them, by the way. Or was it actually a fire, or something else, because I think you've been lying to me this entire time? Hell, you might have not even killed your parents. You probably said that just so I could like you more. Anyways, the thing I'll be doing to you is just something to show you how disrespectful you're being to me. So yeah, a wake-up call. Get your ass ready, 'cause it ain't going to be a gentle wake-up call."

"Kaito, I know where you live. If you hurt her, I will kill you."

"Radio's playing my favorite song! I don't care about your little slutty virgin. You know I don't hurt woman anymore, except you of course. Now how would you like your bullet to the skull?"

"Fuck you. Kaito, you think you're every race that you're not. You should get back to your origins and live an honorable life."

"Fuck you two, Radio Shitface. Now, what's today? Saturday, right? Can you believe some people actually went to school today for that thing that's going on? Okay...hmm, tomorrow I'll be sending you that wake-up call, and on Monday I'll be telling the world your dirty little secret. I bet you put that secret inside of an assh-"

Radio hung up. He was sick of listening to Kaito's profanity. All he wanted to do now was return home and find Rin, just to make sure she was safe. Although they didn't want to admit it, by Monday, either Radio or Kaito would be living no longer.


	4. Act 3 Scene 1

Radio lived with nine other singers in a shared mansion. Leon, Lola, Miriam, Big Al, Tonio, Sonika, Oliver, Prima, and Sweet Ann all lived under one roof, a roof owned by Tonio but paid for by all the adults. Then there was Radio, who came along one day, homeless and wanted by the police for running away from home after his parents died in a house fire. Noticing he had nowhere else to go, Tonio took Radio in and raised him ever since he came to his mansion at the age of fifteen. Although Tonio served as a father to Radio, the two acted like friends of the same age.

That day, Sunday, everyone was off from work. The house was filled and buzzing with life and soft voices. All the singers were in the house, except for Prima who had decided to do 'just a little of some shopping', which meant spending the entire day at the mall burning the money she had earned from her Opera performances.

Radio and Sweet Ann were in the kitchen together. Sweet Ann cooked, while Radio sat against a counter, hands on the edge, waiting for Sweet Ann to ask for help.

"So…" Radio began, nervous and uncomfortable. He was considering keeping his next words to himself. "I met a girl on Friday."

"Aww. Young love." Sweet Ann delivered one of her trademarked smiles. "Who is she? Is she nice?"

"Nice enough, I guess. Her name's Rin Kag-ah-mine. Her last name has a Japanese pronunciation I'm afraid to try to pronounce."

"Learn. So, is she lonely?"

Radio gave Sweet Ann a curious look. How did she know Rin had no friends? Was it because of the inference she was from another county? Sweet Ann couldn't have known Rin had come to America recently, could she? "Uhm…I'm not sure. She's always around this other boy who I don't know. They could be siblings, lovers, maybe even both…don't really know the guy too well."

"Radio?"

"Yes?"

Sweet Ann's voice fell into a somber, serious level. "How old is she?"

"She's a freshman so…fourteen, I'm guessing. Why?"

Big Al swung the kitchen door open with reckless force. The young man, wearing formal attire, frantically scanned the room until he locked eyes with Radio. "Leon and Lola's car just got stolen!"

Radio remained calm, saving his panic for after the situation was evaluated. "Which one?"

"Both."

Radio allowed his adrenaline to pump out from his glands. He felt a mixture of anger and worry, knowing those cars weren't cheap to buy. Leon and Lola weren't doing well in their careers at the moment, so money was very tight with them. Getting their cars stolen would devastate the couple. "Shit." Radio began walking through the halls of the mansion, leaving the speechless Sweet Ann alone in her work. Radio screamed at one of the adult, male singers upstairs. "Tonio! Get your skinny ass away from the mirror and get the pistols! We got some jacked cars to take back!"

A muffled, low voice replied. "Hold on, got to put on my tux."

Radio stopped and flapped his arms up in disapproval. "Seriously? Ah, screw it." Radio turned back to the man behind him. "Big Al, this might be just you and me. Whose car can we use?"

Big Al continued walking, not allowing anything to stop him, even pushing Radio forward after he stopped in front of him. "Uh, Prima's out doing 'just some of a little shopping', so you know what that means. My car got impounded, and Tonio just got himself towed, so his is also impounded. I was walking out to Leon's car because I was about to drive to the impound just now. That's how I saw those punks take the cars."

Radio strategically marched through the hallways of the mansion, cutting corners and vaulting over furniture such as couches swiftly in order to move faster. Although he was speedy, Radio had no destination, so his speed was redundant. "Alright. I'm guessing they're heading for the highway."

"That's a long shot. If we head to the highway and they aren't there, then we won't be getting the cars back."

"Don't worry, this is traffic hour. They aren't going fast."

"Neither will we once we hit the road."

"Stop being so negative." Radio swung over a couch in the television room, making a teenage girl scream from shock. Radio was also startled by the scream because he hadn't noticed Sonika lying on the couch, typing away on her touch-screen phone. "Sonika, get off twitter for a sec and give meh your car keys."

"You, my car, on the street? _Right_. You're such a great comedian, Radio."

The skin on Radio's face captured fire and reddened enough for Big Al to worry. Radio's obvious rage wasn't enough to scare Sonika, however, and Radio knew it. The teenage boy decided to convince Sonika positively, instead of negatively, to give him her keys. "I'll take that selfie with you that you've been begging me for."

"Okay!" Sonika jumped to her cold feet and danced to Radio's side. She waited for her 'cousin', as she told her friends, to fake a smile, then lifted her camera above their heads and captured an overhead shot. Sonika fished into her pocket and pulled out a keychain holding only one thick key. She brought a genuine smile to Radio's face. "Here ya' go. Be careful! It's expensive."

Radio slapped Big Al's shoulder in celebration. Tonio had changed and was ready to go on the adventure of taking back the stolen cars, a thick leather purse containing pistols held in his right hand. He jogged along with Radio and Big Al as they rushed onto their driveway and into Sonika's pink and yellow convertible. Big Al, arriving at the car sooner than everyone, climbed into the driver's seat and caught the car key Radio threw at him. He began the car and waited for Tonio and Radio. Tonio sat in the back, letting Radio take the passenger seat.

Before Radio could sit down, a wounded, bandaged blonde boy escaped the mansion in time to catch Radio before he left. The boy, obviously exhausted, spoke his next words between breaths. "Let me come with, mate."

"No Oliver." Radio gently pushed Oliver away from the car, making sure only to touch Oliver's face where it wasn't covered by bandages. "You know how Miriam feels about you being out of the house while you're recovering. There's a reason you're covered in bandages."

"So I can only go out of the house for school, choir, but not to help a friend in need? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes. Now go home before your wounds get infected."

"I hate you." Oliver held back tears, painful to do as he was missing an eye.

"Good. Now go home." Radio slipped into the passenger's seat and slammed the door shut, making sure to glare at Oliver until he was out of sight.

"Radio, you don't have to be so cruel on the boy." Tonio distributed the weapons to his friends, a pistol for Big Al, a revolver for Radio, and a full-auto handgun for himself. "He needs a big brother in his life."

"He has a bird. That's better than anything I can give him."

"We'll talk about this later. Take the gun licenses out from the glove compartment. We might need them if police officers see us pointing guns in public."

Radio followed his elder's instructions. "Won't do me much good, seeing as my license has fraud written all over it."

"We'll work it out. I have ties, remember."

"Sure you do. If you had ties, than you could keep agents from trying to prove that I killed my parents."

"That's your own fault. Did you think you could run away to a new city, stay with a man you've never known, and expect to remain invisible for the rest of your life?"

"You became my legal guardian. I came with you to get my custody papers. I'm supposed to be with you, so don't come to me with that 'you're not supposed to be here' bullshit."

"Look, I don't like to admit it, but our smooth run is coming to an end. I hope there's not many people out there who could testify against you."

Kaito shot through Radio's head like a bullet. How exactly would Kaito spread his message about Radio to the world? Would he go to the authorities? Most likely not, as he was a criminal. If Kaito was taken seriously enough, and was publicized enough, than his message could hurt Radio's court case and cause him to be found guilty. The jury could be convinced that Radio really did start the fire that ended his parents' lives, all because of a viral opinion from an anonymous gangster who knew Radio personally. There wasn't much evidence to find Radio innocent, and the same goes for finding Radio guilty, so if the only source of proof of Radio's actions was from an unknown source, the jurors would be forced to make unjustified choices.

"Why can't people just believe me when I say I didn't kill my parents?" Radio wanted to lean against the window, but the wind that flowed through Sonika's car made it impossible to rest, no matter what position Radio tried. "I loved them, but they didn't love me. Does that mean anything?"

"You know what means something? How you were able to travel more than one hundred miles away from New York City the same day your parents died. That's why you're so suspicious to everyone else, Radio."

Apprehension and fear came to Radio's mind as he realized that Kaito, the same ignorant man who could testify against him in court, was supposed to give Radio a wake-up call that day. "Oh God, I know who's behind this grand theft auto. This guy is a fucking wimp, how the Hell did he get past security?"

Tonio leaned back against his chair. Radio's burning eyes punctured Tonio's flammable skin. "I'm running out of money, Radio. My career isn't going well, neither is Leon and Lola's. Sweet Ann's retired already. Miriam and Prima have been on an extended vacation. You and Big Al are the only real ways I can make money. You pay the bills, Big Al pays for everything else."

"What?" Big Al exclaimed. He had remained concentrated on the overcrowded road this entire time, until Tonio said he was going broke. "You have so many talented singers in your house and you can't convince any of them to pay their dues? You need to take charge, Tonio, or start kicking people out."

"I can't. You guys are family. There's going to be a lot of changes in the next few weeks."

"Yeah, about that..." Radio played with the weapon in his hands, unloading and reloading it for practice. "I'm not going to be making money for the next few years. I...I left the gang."

Big Al and Tonio, although frightened and devastated by Radio's news, remained genuinely happy and relieved at Radio's choice. Tonio exhaled and patted Radio on the back. "So I'm guessing that's why the car's got stolen? Because Kaito has it out for you?"

"Exactly."

Big Al scratched his nose. His driving became more reckless and illegal, as he needed to rush to the highway's on-ramp before Kaito and his girlfriend, Meiko, could escape with the cars. "This isn't exactly a good thing. The YKZ Killers are gonna' do some really freaky shit once you're gone because you're not there to make them behave."

"They specialize in stealing, Allan. They don't like killing, and they've never killed."

"Because you were always there to keep them from killing. I can only guess how Meiko's going to be treated now that you can't set Kaito straight when he mistreats her."

"God...I didn't even think about that." Radio melted in his chair. He felt guiltier about his decision now. All he wanted when he left the gang was an opportunity to be with Rin. He didn't think about the repercussions of opening this door. "I just...just want to fix my life around, you know. Win this court case, improve my grades, get everyone to believe I'm not a killer and a thief."

"But you are a killer." Tonio joked.

"And a thief." Big Al finished.

"Screw you guys." Radio hissed while the others laughed. Big Al drove over the divider in the middle of the street, driving on the wrong side of the road just because it was less crowded than the right side. Radio braced himself against the dashboard after he buckled his seatbelt. "Big Al, you're driving like a maniac!"

"What are you talking about? Where I come from this is how we drive on the weekends."

"No wonder the cops took your car."

"No, they took my car because they never told me 'No Standing' means 'No Parking'."

Driving on the wrong side of the road benefited the group, most people heading to the highway instead of exiting it. They frisked past hundreds of stuck cars, parked on the overcrowded street, filled with passengers who didn't know whether to call the cops or join Big Al in his dangerous joy ride.

In a matter of seconds, Big Al had driven to the on ramp of the main highway, Leon and Lola's blue and pink muscle cars at the very last red light before freedom. Big Al drifted in front of the two twin cars, hoods facing hoods. Radio leaped out of Sonika's car without opening the door and ran to the driver's seat of the car on his side, Leon's blue Charger, with his revolver held down. Before Meiko could drive away in panic, Radio smashed her window with his gun, continuing to also whack Meiko in the skull in the process. Shards of glass flew into the woman's face with the impact of Radio's metal punch.

Radio unlocked the car door through the cracked window and quickly pulled the crying woman out. He wanted to hit her, to kill her, for stealing Leon's car. He wanted to release the frustration and rage put into him by every social worker, police officer, and investigator whose come up to him and asked if he killed his parents. Radio held back, however, knowing Meiko was just an unwilling accomplice of someone who was truly evil.

Boom! A gunshot with the sound of an atomic bomb thundered through the cold, humid air of the city! Big Al didn't release a scream as he fell to the ground, blood trickling from his stained suit. Radio bounced back to dreadfully glance at the situation. Kaito had his own gun, and shot Allan before escaping Lola's pink Camaro and running on the sidewalk on the side road leading into the maze of stores and houses that was the city.

With him, Kaito brought the testimony that would ruin Radio, landing him in a juvenile penitentiary and keeping him away from the girl Radio was worrying so much about. Rin's beautiful face stained Radio's vision as he raised his revolver and delivered one final gift to the man he's called a best friend and a brother for the last year.

Boom!

Radio rushed into a sitting position near Big Al, taking his spastically shaking hand within his. Big Al was numb, not feeling pain, but not feeling alive either. His vision was hazy and bright, distorted by the over-vibrant sun that hid behind Radio's head. "This...this is just a scratch. The bullet just skimmed by me. You know I wouldn't let anyone make worm's meat of me."

"Allan...this isn't a scratch, it's a well. You're not going to make it. He shot you in the heart."

"Well...well...it was under your arm, you know. Tonio told you to stay in the car and cover me, but you just _had_ to do it yourself, huh?" Big Al chuckled. Although talking and moving around was hurting his body, Big Al couldn't feel any of the pain he was causing himself. He couldn't feel anything, especially in his lower body. His teeth crackled together, making it difficult for Big Al to speak his final words to Radio. "If you ask for me tomorrow, I'll be a grave man."

And with that famous pun, Big Al stopped shaking, lifeless and still. Radio would have cried...but the shock and emotions he was receiving from killing a man for the first time made the emotions from losing a best friend weak. Radio wanted to cry, wanted to express some emotion of grief, but he didn't feel like anything was real. Something within Radio's brain shut off; he lost his empathy. He didn't care if two of his best friends just died, because he was emotionally chocked. He couldn't accept any more of it, so he rejected it all. Radio stood up and turned away, shaking Big Al's bodily red glue off his hands.

Radio aimed his weapon at Meiko, her fingers interlocked with Kaito's. Meiko saw, and with fear cumulating within her mind, she motionlessly watched Radio. The teenage boy was overwhelmed, attacked with constant reminders of Big Al's death. He couldn't think anymore…so he shot his gun. Kaito, not Meiko, was his target. If the man had survived Radio's first justified shot, Kaito didn't survive Radio's second, cruel blow to his skull. Blood sprayed out of Kaito's face while it jerked backwards powerfully, staining Meiko's clothes and face.

"You were like a brother to me!" Radio screamed, throwing gestures into the air. The cars around the group began to frantically drive away like dears startled by a gunshot. They shoved and scraped against each other, indifferent to the rules of the road. "You were family, Kaito! Kaito! I kept you from evil, you kept me from failure. It was symbiosis! Why did you have to ruin that?"

If Radio had stayed at the crime scene, he would have been questioned, and the investigators would have quickly noticed Radio was too young to own a firearm. As well, Kaito and Meiko could have been accompanied. Other gang members could have quickly pounced onto Radio and murder him while he was still shocked by grief. Radio needed to escape, despite Tonio's warning that fleeing a crime scene would hurt his court case. Radio ignored the man and smashed the rest of the glass off Leon's car's driver window. He climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door, turned off the annoying radio station Meiko was listening to, and drove away.

One less car got impounded that evening.

* * *

**Long chapter, I know, but I'm taking the story I began a little more seriously. I wanted a chapter that would blow the story out of the water, as some would say, and I hope it did. I'm still trying to decide if the last chapter provides some background story or is just a humiliation. I hope this chapter was much more awesome. Anyways, prepare for a RadioXlen chapter in the future. Believe me, it will be cringe-worthy.**


End file.
